webarebearsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ice Bear/Gallery/Official Artwork
Official Artwork Tumblr inline nysvm0SqwL1txuxzu 1280.png|Official Model Sheet. WDB Bears Bicycle.png|Drawn by Danny Ducker. WDB Bears Door Promo.png|Drawn by Madeline Sharafian. WDB We Plus One.png|Drawn by Louie Zong. WDB on Tumblr.gif|Drawn by Louie Zong. WDB Colours.png|Drawn by Louie Zong. WDB Chill Time.jpg|Drawn by Danny Ducker. WDB 1 to 7.png|Drawn by Danny Ducker. WDB Shave the Date.png|Drawn by Kyler Spears. WDB Premier.png|Drawn by Lauren Sassen. WDB Tumblr icon.png|Drawn by Lauren Sassen. WDB Cards.png|Drawn by Lauren Sassen. WDB Home Bears.png|Drawn by Madeline Sharafian. Tumblr nrldue9v0S1rz65w8o1 1280.png|Drawn by Violet Bruce. WDB Yellow.jpg|Drawn by Nooree Kim. icebear1.png|Drawn by Lauren Sassen. icebear2.png|Drawn by Lauren Sassen. icebear3.png|Drawn by Lauren Sassen. icebeartea.png|Drawn by Lauren Sassen. Hello tumblr.png|Drawn by Danny Ducker. tumblr_nr8w0kyuU71uzwf7co3_1280.png|Drawn by Lauren Sassen. tumblr_nr8w0kyuU71uzwf7co4_r1_1280.png|Drawn by Madeline Sharafian. Tv night.jpg|Drawn by Guillermo Martinez. Tumblr nvm9bxR0XF1r85hlio1 1280.png|Drawn by Louie Zong. tumblr_nvxkz8pScv1ttna7qo1_1280.png|Drawn by Christina Chang. Tumblr nh2dw0refF1r85hlio1 1280.png|Drawn by Louie Zong. tumblr_nvf7xoexGI1rt85j2o1_1280.png|Drawn by Lauren Sassen. Tumblr nwabikzF9H1uzwf7co1 1280.png|Drawn by Lauren Sassen. tumblr_nwabikzF9H1uzwf7co2_1280.jpg|Drawn by Madeline Sharafian. tumblr_nwh8edT6Gq1qagce2o1_1280.png|Drawn by Sarah Sobole. Tumblr nxjym50Ize1sxhdxso1 1280.jpg|Drawn by Sarah Sobole. Tumblr nyba55Xh9T1r85hlio2 540.gif|Drawn by Louie Zong. CTf1gtoUkAA38Z8.png|Drawn by Danny Ducker. Tumblr nytfjfE2g31rt85j2o1 1280.png|Drawn by Louie Zong and Lauren Sassen. Tumblr nydyqo30CH1rz3qtwo1 1280.png|Drawn by Danny Ducker as she has left the We Bare Bears crew since the 25th of November, 2015. Tumblr nz43w7IRDd1rz65w8o1 500.png|Drawn by Violet Bruce. Tumblr o0p9gtO5ID1sxhdxso1 1280.jpg|Ice Bear will knit you a sweater. Tumblr o1di7pdvLr1rt85j2o1 1280.png|Drawn by Lauren Sassen. Tumblr o17hw2Lzoo1rt85j2o1 r1 1280.png|Drawn by Lauren Sassen. Tumblr o36nsoXlDO1r85hlio1 1280.gif|Drawn by Louie Zong to promote Season 2. Tumblr o3hqgnIPvt1qjz8rto1 1280.jpg|Drawn by Violet Bruce, Louie Zong, and Nooree Kim to say farewell to a member of the team, Saratep, who left for Regular Show. Tumblr o43thuh8SF1rt85j2o1 1280.png|Drawn by Lauren Sassen. Tumblr o4ap8crzH41sxhdxso1 1280.jpg|Drawn by Danny Ducker. Tumblr o4zc6bkjl31rt85j2o1 1280.png|Drawn by Louie Zong and Lauren Sassen. Tumblr o6xbbwnzGC1rt85j2o1 1280.png|Drawn by Lauren Sassen. tumblr_o7rqy4nvfg1r85hlio1_1280.png|Drawn by Louie Zong. Tumblr o8e24spRK01r85hlio1 r1 1280.png|Drawn by Louie Zong. tumblr_o8f043GEyw1rt85j2o1_1280.png|Drawn by Lauren Sassen. Tumblr o8hgq6vRCK1qagce2o1 1280.jpg|Drawn by Sarah Sobole. Tumblr o9f3nif2TQ1r85hlio4 r1 540.png|Drawn by Louie Zong. Tumblr o9lob7ylfA1ttna7qo1 1280.png|Drawn by Christina Chang. Tumblr oa8g6iNZ4g1ttna7qo1 1280.png|Drawn by Christina Chang. Tumblr oa9j5rYVOh1uzwf7co1 r1 1280.png|Drawn by Louie Zong and Lauren Sassen. tumblr_oalqx4EeAZ1r85hlio3_540.gif|Drawn by Louie Zong. Tumblr oavqkjz6Ea1uzwf7co2 r1 1280.png|Drawn by Lauren Sassen and Louie Zong. Tumblr obahypS4Ee1rt85j2o1 1280.png|Drawn by Lauren Sassen. Tumblr obcgrlq5IB1uzwf7co1 1280.jpg|Drawn by Christina Chang. Tumblr obcgrlq5IB1uzwf7co3 1280.jpg|Drawn by Louie Zong. Tumblr obcgrlq5IB1uzwf7co5 1280.jpg|Drawn by Tom Law. Tumblr obcgrlq5IB1uzwf7co2 1280.jpg|Drawn by Kyler Spears. Tumblr ocwef6ykYt1r37dnio1 1280.png|Drawn by Madeline Sharafian. Tumblr odcsptrBQp1sxhdxso1 1280.png|Drawn by Louie Zong. tumblr_oe9yg3mULE1ttna7qo1_1280.png|Drawn by Christina Chang. Tumblr oeakksTfFh1ttna7qo1 1280.png|Drawn by Christina Chang. tumblr_ofxed2ZYSK1rt85j2o1_500.png|Drawn by Lauren Sassen. tumblr_ofxed2ZYSK1rt85j2o2_1280.png|Drawn by Lauren Sassen. tumblr_ofxed2ZYSK1rt85j2o3_r1_1280.png|Drawn by Lauren Sassen. Tumblr ognv9oTXtQ1rt85j2o1 1280.jpg|Drawn by Lauren Sassen and Louie Zong. Tumblr ogpc8jYbni1ttna7qo1 1280.png|Drawn by Christina Chang. Tumblr oiaqoaw3HR1ttna7qo1 1280.png|Drawn by Christina Chang. Tumblr ojj3kvqpO61qz895oo1 1280.jpg|Drawn by Mikey Heller. Tumblr olsk8s4CeA1uzwf7co1 1280.png|Drawn by Louie Zong and Lauren Sassen. Tumblr omxvwkc5qV1r85hlio1 540.png|Drawn by Louie Zong. Tumblr onv0vpUKii1r85hlio1 540.png|Drawn by Louie Zong. Tumblr oooebsccFM1ttna7qo1 1280.jpg|Drawn by Christina Chang. Tumblr ooolynnVlM1r85hlio1 r1 540.png|Drawn by Louie Zong. tumblr_outch1I3oL1r85hlio2_1280.png|Drawn by Louie Zong. Official Animations WDB Ice Bear is Waiting.gif|Animated by Tom Law. WDB Jumpy Babies.gif|Animated by Nooree Kim. WDB Bearstack Running.gif|Animated by Lauren Sassen. WDB We Bare Bears.gif|Animated by Tom Law. WDB Opening Storyboard.gif|Animated by Tom Law. Tumblr o1my5k7CYj1r85hlio1 1280.gif|Animated by Louie Zong. tumblr_o4mucjr4dN1r85hlio1_540.gif|Animated by Louie Zong. tumblr_o753bkHAi61rt85j2o1_540.gif|Animated by Lauren Sassen and Louie Zong. tumblr_o93xl9bXOp1r85hlio2_1280.gif|Animated by Louie Zong. Tumblr o93xl9bXOp1r85hlio1 r1 1280.gif|Animated by Louie Zong. Tumblr inline oinhihae2t1txuxzu 540.gif|Animated by Louie Zong and Lauren Sassen. Category:A to Z